


His eyes

by Snows_Symphony



Series: The Terrible Paint Swatch series [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-up killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Terrible part-time jobs, Author is too obsessed with paint swatches, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Give Leorio a Frikkin raise, Gon is sunshine, Killua is awkward, Kurapika is not, Leorio is Clueless, M/M, Poor Leorio, Soulmate-colorblindness, Soulmates, This is a hardware store btw, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeah that's it, is anyone even reading this?, it was inspired by my obsession with paint swatches, like a home depot, like its that thing where they can see colour until they meet their soul mate, like so much fluff, seriously though petition to give Leorio a frikkin raise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snows_Symphony/pseuds/Snows_Symphony
Summary: In a world where you can only see black and white until you meet your soulmate, Leorio and Killua get ready for another boring day at Hunter's Hardware store, that is, until a very interesting customer shows up.~~~or,A cute Killua/Gon soulmate au that for some reason takes place in a hardware store?Wow, this summary is trash. I swear the fic is better





	His eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> If you're not interested in what I have to say here, skip to the end of this summary for what you need to know
> 
> So this is my first fic, just be aware but, I was super excited to write this and it's my only fic I've ever really been truly happy with. This is totally goofy and dorky and I hope that you enjoy reading this and have a good laugh or whatever. I hope I didn't write them too out of character because that's what I love most about a good fic. Anyway, I'll get on with the story now
> 
> Just for reference those who haven’t found soulmates are called greyscales in this universe.  
> Enjoy!~~

Leorio poked the young male on his side, causing him to angrily whirl around, scowl on his face.

“Hey, kid, there’s someone in your section.” Blue eyes that appear grey to their owner whip around to face the aisle containing paint colour samples and a boy around his age eagerly grabbing every paint swatch known to man. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips.

“You know I hate dealing with the customers.” Leorio rolled his eyes at this. Even if Killua excelled at inventory, his will to deal with customers was nonexistent, which means Leorio had to. The man rubbed his temples. While he needs money to pay for med school, he wasn’t always sure if this was worth it.

“Fine, whatever, but you’re doing inventory.” Killua nodded like he wasn’t planning to do so already. Leorio walked over the boy, sporting a hideous green jacket. He prayed that the kid hadn’t met his soulmate because no one deserved fashion sense that horrendous.

“Hi! Welcome to Hunter’s Hardware store, can I help you with anything today?” he delivered the speech in the overly-cheery customer service voice he hated using. The boy seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

“Ah, yes! I need help figuring out what paint to pick for the new yoga room at the gym I work at!” Damn, this kid smiled like sunshine. When he spoke, his entire face lit up, eyes scrunching up due to his wide smile. Leorio turned his attention to the wall of colour.

“Well, what color were you thinking about?” The sun-rivaling expression of the boy soon turned into a furrowed brow. He finally looked up at Leorio.

“I don’t exactly know.” His voice was flat and expression blank. Something in Leorio told him this wasn’t a regular occurrence. 

“Why would they even send a greyscale like me?” The brunette muttered under his breath. Shit. Why, exactly, Leorio wanted to comfort a random stranger he couldn’t fathom but goddamn, he’s going to do it anyways. He should get paid more.

“He-hey, what’s your name, kid?”

“Gon.” 

“Leorio.” He paused for a second and cleared his throat. He was so not cut out for this.

“Well, um, what kind of mood were you looking for in the room?” The boy seemed to perk up again at the mention of the task at hand.

“Kite said since it’s a meditation room to get something calm but I don’t really want anything boring, you know?” Leorio nodded and tried to repress a smile. For some reason, his half-assed comforting worked.

“How about . . . ” His caramel eyes scanned the countless shades, “this one!” He held the chosen shade in his hand.

“It’s a blue so it’s not absolutely dull but a lighter shade so it’s still calm like you wanted.” He examined the card for a second only to see a wonder-filled gaze on him.

“You can see . . .” the boy trailed off as he wildly motioned to the millions of cards displayed in front of them. Leorio chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Frankly, he was still a little surprised too.

“Yeah, I can.” Something in the boy’s features seemed to tell him to go on.

“My soulmate and I met in college, a few years ago. It was my first day on campus and I had no idea where anything was. Me, being the lame ass I am, decided not to look up where my classes were until the day of. So, imagine a way too tall, sleep-deprived, late, and not to mention hopelessly lost college student on a collision course with Kurapika, my soulmate, who is two heads shorter than me. Let’s just say, the way we met, I’m entirely not proud of but, nonetheless am glad it happened.” He turned to face Gon who looked enraptured by the entire story.

“Wow.” Was all he could breathe out. The boy’s utter amazement once again forced out an awkward laugh from the man.

“Welp, anyway, I’ll get my coworker to bring this bucket out for you, if it’s the one you want?” The look of awe on the brunette melted into one of childlike joy as he nodded sharply.  
“Then we’ll bring it right out to you!”

~~~~

“Have fun socializing with the customers, old man?” Killua questioned sarcastically, receiving an scowl from the older man. He stuck his tongue out at him in response, fighting the urge to laugh.

“Can you get this paint from the back?” Leorio asked, handing Killua the small sample displaying the number of the shade. The white-haired teen fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Sapphire ice? Who the fuck names these things?” He earned a small laugh from the older man.

“God knows but, he needs four of them.” Killua nodded and went to retrieve the correct cans. He flipped over the card and went directly to the 800’s section, knowing the layout so well. Running a hand along the shelf he muttered ‘808’ to himself as if it was a mantra. Finally finding the items he needed, Killua grabbed the cans, hardly struggling with their weight, thanks to his physique.

“Hey, Leorio I got-” He stopped when Leorio was nowhere to be seen. He groaned internally. 

God, he hated dealing with customers

~~~~

Gon bounced in place, rolling from the balls of his feet to the heel. He never was good at waiting. He hoped Kite would like the paint that he, more accurately Leorio, picked out. Kite, not being a greyscale, would instantly call him out if the paint wasn’t to his liking, despite Gon’s obvious disadvantage. Gon didn’t mind, far from it in fact. Part of him needed the structure Kite provided and, he liked to think Kite liked what he provided, whatever that was.

“H-hey.” His head jerked up as an unsteady voice called out to him. Looking up, he saw a boy with light hair and a face obscured by several paint cans of ‘sapphire ice’. He let out a small gasp of surprise.

“Here! Let me help you with that!” He chirped removing half of the cans. He barely registered the feeling of paint on his legs as the world around him slowed.

Many people say when they meet their soulmate, all of the universe seems to explode with vibrancy and vivid colour never seen before. For Gon, it was like waking up on a weekend or slipping into a hot bath. It wasn’t as if a new colour that just suddenly appeared, it seemed like it had always rightfully been there, as if he hadn’t noticed it before. Had he not noticed before? Maybe, but all he could focus on were these eyes staring back at him. 

“Your eyes,” was all he could choke out, “your . . .” God, what colour were they? Quickly dropping the cans he held in his hands, he made a mad dash to the wall, displaying an almost entirely new concept to him. He grabbed whatever paint swatches he could get his hands on and compared it to the orbs of the other boy, him flinching as Gon’s hand shot up.

“Cobalt glass?” Not quite right, he thought as he threw it behind himself, holding up the next card.

“Sapphire night?” No. He chucked it to the side.

“Deep Galaxy?” Another card is thrown behind him.

“Club Navy?” He threw it directly into the paint puddle. The worst one yet.

He held up another one, resulting in a deep gasp. His hand involuntarily dropped the card, as he slowly reached up to touch the other’s face which, was now considerably red from all the attention.

“Midnight blue.” His voice came out in a soft whisper. The pair remained in silence, one in absolute awe and the other in absolute embarrassment. The shorter of the pair looked at the floor and the ever-growing puddle of paint, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Then realizing the situation and remembering that he was, in fact, a stranger to this boy, Gon let go and took a step back. His face developed a small blush of its own as he put out his hand to shake.

“Gon, Gon Freecss.” It takes a while before the other boy to take his hand, barely responding 

“Ki-Killua.” Gon was just about to reply when––

“Killua what the hell!” Leorio barged into the store, accompanied by a blond figure. The boy, Killua, quickly retracted his hand, nervously running it through his hair. Leorio continued to gape at the spilled paint.

“Do you know how long it will take me to clean that up? No, you know what, you should clean it up because––” He stops mid-sentence after receiving a playful poke from the blonde, looking at the situation with amused eyes. Leorio pauses and then takes on a look similar to the man who, Gon realizes now is the infamous Kurapika.

“So,” Leorio pretends to casually clear his throat. “Anything interesting happen while we were gone?” The two boys share a look and then burst out laughing. Kurapika and Leorio shared a knowing look. They were definitely soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, congrats reader you made it to the end!  
> I do sincerely hope you liked it and feel free to comment even if you didn't.  
> If anyone's interested, I was thinking about doing another one-shot with the story of Leorio and Kurapika.  
> I'd also straight up just take requests if anyone wants, gotta keep those creative juices flowing somehow.  
> Anyway, comment, kudos or whatever, I hope you liked it!


End file.
